It's Been Years, And You Should Know That
by catherine.cat33
Summary: Eli and Clare haven't seen each other in years...and why is that? Is it because he left? Or because Clare's hiding something?  Rated M for later events *Complete*
1. Since You Been Gone

**Author's Note:** Hey guys...I was playing with ideas and thought of this...i need to know what you think...

**Disclamer:** I dont own Degrassi or it'c characters...just Violet and this story!

_Chapter One: Since You've Been Gone_

I walked to The Dot from my parents home in the brisk wintery mid-December air. It was going to snow today, I could feel it.

"Mommy, come _on_!" Yelled my very impatient six year old daughter Violet. Her green eyes shone in the afternoon sun, and the light bounced off of her shoulder length curly red-brown hair.

"Come here silly." I said bending down to her level as she ran to give me a hug. I picked her up and walked with her in my arms to The Dot.

"Hey Clare." Peter greeted me with a kiss on the cheek, and then bent down to say hi to Violet.

"Hi Peter." She smiled hugging my leg.

He stood back up to my height. "She still hates me?" he sighed.

"Not _hate_…she's _shy_." I said.

"Uncle Adam!" Violet yelled practically jumping into Adam's arms.

"So much for shy." Peter said going back to work behind the counter.

"Hey Violet." Adam said giving her a hug. I walked over to them and joined Adam at his table. Violet jumped off of him and ran into my lap. She kissed my cheek.

"Adam, have you heard from you-know-who lately?" I asked.

"Eli?" he asked me.

"Yes." I said. I missed Eli with every fiber of my being, but he had dumped me seven years ago when he left unexpectedly, before I could even tell him about Violet.

"He's coming into town today, visiting his parents. You know they still live up here? Then he's going to hang out with me." he said.

"Good for Eli." I sighed.

"Do you want to…" Adam trailed off his gaze falling on Violet.

"Vi, why don't you go and talk to Peter, he'll give you the _biggest _cookie you've ever seen." I suggested. She screamed cookie, cookie, and she ran over to Peter. I shook my head.

"Clare, Eli has a right to know!" Adam protested.

"And, she's _mine_! I have the right for her to see who I deem fit!" I exclaimed doing my best to keep my voice low.

"You are forgetting one thing." He told me.

"What?" I asked.

"_She's _Eli's too." He said.

"I know, I know, it's just I don't want her to be hurt like I was." I sighed. Adam's eyes switched from fight mode to understanding.

"Just think about it okay." He said.

"Mommy, look at this cookie!" Violet shouted as she jumped back into my lap. She held in her hands a cookie the size of her head. _Boy do I owe Peter! _I thought.

"He'll be over at my house until early tomorrow." Adam reminded me. "Bye Violet."

She smiled at Adam as he walked out of the Dot.

"Now are you going to be able to finish that cookie all by yourself?" I asked her. She nodded her head and bit down on the cookie. She accidentally bit off about half of the cookie. I laughed as she offered me a severed piece of cookie. I took it and ate it, but I could only focus on what Adam had just said 'He has a right to know, She's Eli's too.' In that moment I decided it was time to face my fears, and go to Adam's tonight.

**~~~~~~~~~SEVEN O'CLOCK PM~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I held Violet's hand as I rang the door bell to Adam's apartment for the third time.

"Hello." His voice crackled through the intercom.

"Adam can I come up?" I asked.

"Is that who I think that is?" I heard a voice ask in the background.

"Sure _Clare _come on up." Adam made sure to emphasize my name. I heard the door buzz and I walked up with Violet in my arms.

"Mommy, where are we going?" she asked, sleepily.

"Uncle Adam's." I said as we reached his door. I knocked on the door and Adam answered. I walked in and placed Violet down on his couch, because she was beginning to fall asleep. I turned around and saw Eli standing in the background. "Hi Eli."

"Clare." Eli replied coldly, staring at Violet. Still the same old Eli—even after almost eight years this twenty four year old copy was the same—his eyes still the purest emerald green I have seen, and a smirk plastered onto his face.

"I'll go tuck her into my bed, you two can catch up." Adam said picking up Violet, and talking her into his room, smiling at me as he closed the door.

"Who is that?" Eli asked.

"Adam?" I replied.

"Not _funny _Clare, that kid has _my _eyes!" Eli said, about to boil over.

"Yes, she does, she also has _your _taste in music which is regretful, and _your _favorite color black." I explained.

"What aren't you telling me?" Eli asked making his way over to me.

"She has those things because she's your—_our _kid." I stated, looking up at him innocently.

"Why am I just learning of this now?" he asked, steaming.

"Like _you _contacted me?" I said.

"Clare, we have a _kid_, in the past seven years you couldn't call to tell me that?" he asked.

"_Eight _years, her seventh birthday is this Christmas." I informed him.

"You haven't answered my question!" Eli exclaimed.

"Yeah, like you've ever answered _any _of mine, like for one, why did you move your senior year?" I asked.

"Family problems." He answered.

"Eli! I was your _girlfriend_." I screamed.

"And I'm that kid's _father_!" He yelled right back.

"She has a name." I told him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Violet." I answered.

"You had a right to tell me!" he said.

"And _I'm _telling you _now_!" I yelled.

"You should have told me sooner, see how I felt about this, it, _her_!" he screamed at me.

"_You _should've told me why you left!" I yelled back.

"I _told _you now." He yelled.

Before either of us could get another word out a crying Violet ran out of Adam's room, and into my arms. Adam chased out after her, panting.

"I'm sorry, she heard you guys fighting, I tried to stop her, but she's strong for her age. Must get that from Eli." He said. I bent down to wipe away Violet's tears. She looked at me her eyes full of newly formed questions.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I, uh, nothing sweetie." I covered up the fight.

"But I heard screaming, like when we stay at grandma and grandpa's house." She started to cry all over again, and buried her face into my shoulder.

"It's okay, nothing is wrong." I said rubbing her back.

"That's what they always say." She said in between sobs.

"Come on, let's get you home." I said picking her up into my arms. I looked toward Adam who had an apologetic look on his face. He walked up and kissed Violet's forehead. "Adam, it isn't your fault, you got me to come." I kissed his check and left going to my own old home.

**Author's Note: **So should i continue...or not?

xoxoxo Cat 3 3


	2. You loved me once but can you love twice

**Author's Note:** Hey Hey Hey...here's chapter 2...REVIEWS ARE LOVE and they tell me i should continue

**Disclamer:** I don't own Degrassi, or it's characters...just my stories, and Violet

_Chapter 2: If You Loved Me Once, Could You Love Me Again?_

-Eli's POV-

Adam shut the door behind Clare as she walked away. _She didn't even say goodbye to me._

"Dude, what's your problem?" He asked me.

_Whoa, wasn't expecting that from him. _"I, uh," I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Thought so." Adam scoffed.

"Dude, now what's your problem?" I asked plopping down on the couch. Adam shook his head.

"Clare has two jobs to support that amazing little kid of yours, and you yell at her without letting her explain! Eli I thought that was behind you." he said.

"She should have told me!" I defended myself.

"You don't think she tried? When you left it was like you disappeared, no phone number, no new address. She found out after you left! And she tried to call, believe me she tried. And when she got tired of calling I even tried! You left her without a care in the world Eli, and when you see her after all this time you expect her to be sorry for what _you_ caused her to do?" Adam yelled.

"Oh. I didn't know." I sighed looking to the floor.

"Really?" Adam said with a newly formed attitude.

"Stop this Adam. I had no idea." I yelled looking back up at him.

"I know." He replied.

"I need to talk to Clare." I grabbed my coat and walked to the door. Adam stood in my way putting up his arm to stop me.

"I think you've caused enough damage." He said.

"Adam, don't stop me." I pleaded.

"Eli." Adam begged.

"Where does she live?" I asked.

"She's staying with her Peter, while her apartment is being redone." He explained.

"Thanks." I replied running out of there.

-Clare's POV-

I got back to Peter's quickly. I put Violet into her bed, and then went into the living room.

"Hey." Peter said as he shut the TV. off.

"Hi." I sighed holding back tears.

"I was just going to leave." He said standing up.

"Okay." I said. I pulled on his arm before he could exit.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I wanted to thank you for letting me and Violet stay here."

"The least I could do for Darcy's little sister." He shrugged.

"I hate when you call me that." I sighed.

"Goodnight _Clare_." He said as he left. The door closed behind him, and I went to sit on the couch. The door bell rang.

"It's open." I called out. To my surprise Eli walked in.

"I need to talk to you." he said.

"I've said all I have to say." I explained.

"Well at least hear me out?" he asked.

"Fine." I plopped down onto the couch and Eli sat next to me.

"Okay, my family has…problems, and my parents shipped me away so I could be far away from their problems. That's why I left." He said.

"What kind of problems?" I asked.

"My dad started hurting my mom and me, again, but this time my mom protected me by sending me to a boarding school in the states." He explained.

"But why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because my mom told me not to say anything. I left without anything…it was like witness relocation, just from my own family. I couldn't keep anything from my old life." He replied.

"If you could keep nothing why are you back now?" I asked.

"My dad's sick." He said.

"Oh…Eli." I sighed, noticing the tears forming in his eyes.

"So I decided to come back. I was going to call you, but the way we parted I wasn't sure you still felt the way I do."

"And how is that?" I asked.

"Blue eyes are you going to make me say it?" he asked, his smirk returning.

"Yes." I smiled.

"I love you." His eyes sparkled when he said it.

"I love you too, but there's someone who you have to win over." I started to explain.

"Adam?" he joked.

"Well, actually yes, but more importantly you need to impress Violet." I said.

"Eh, I think it can be done." He said.

"Eli, don't get your hopes up, she's a tough judge of character, kind of like you." I said.

"She seems amazing." He said.

"She doesn't seem it, she is." I corrected.

"Sorry." He replied.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Violet cried from upstairs.

"I'd better go." Eli kissed my cheek. He walked to the door. I ran after him and grabbed his arm. I kissed his soft lips with the passion that I had long ago.

"Meet me and Vi at the Dot tomorrow." I said. He winked and closed the door.

"Mommy!" Vi called to me from her room. I ran into there, kneeling at the side of her bed.

"I'm right here." I said hugging her to me. "It was only a bad dream."

She cried into my hair until she fell asleep again. When she fell asleep I went into Peter's room—well mine as Peter offered to take the couch, seeing as how my house should be done in two more days—and jumped into bed, immediately falling asleep.

**Author's Note:** Remember this...Violet's "bad dream" is reflecting soemthing that happened in the past...REVIEW please!

xoxoxo Cat 3 3


	3. If This Is Happy Then Why Are You Going?

**Author's Note:** Hey peoples...here's chapter three...hope you love it...please love it! REVIEW

**Disclamer:** Still...alas I don't own Degrassi or its characters...maybe when i take over the world one day? (insert evil laughter here)...haha

_Chapter 3: If This Is Happy, Then Why Are You Going?_

"Mommy!" Violet jumped on the bed and shook me awake. I groaned.

"Yes baby, what is it?" I asked.

"Look." She grabbed my hand and led me to the large window in the corner of the room. Outside there was snow falling down very lightly.

"Go get dressed and we'll go outside." I told her. She smiled as she ran out of the room, nearly running into Peter.

"Morning." He said.

"Hey." I greeted grabbing clothes from my bag.

"The, uh, construction guys called." He said, a worried look on his face.

"_No_, they need more time?" I asked.

"No, they finished _early_, even put the furniture in for you." he said.

"You had me worried." I said. A smile was plastered on Peter's face. It took all my strength not to throw a pillow in his face.

"You can move in today. You still never answered my question on how you could afford to build a house." He said sitting down on the bed.

"I'll be right back." I said walking into the adjoined bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

"I still expect an answer." Peter called through the door. I took of my pajamas and put on my skinny jeans, and red turtleneck. I walked back out to Peter and sat next to him on the bed.

"Okay, remember when I first found out Violet was going to come." I started. He nodded. "Well, my friends threw me that baby shower at Above The Dot. And everyone came, except my parents who had thrown me out." I held onto my necklace remembering the party, I still have everyone's presents. This necklace was my favorite, it's a gold chain with a tutu on it, and on the edge of the tutu is a small diamond. Declan gave it to me, along with a diamond cross pendant for Violet, quite like the one I used to wear.

"They threw you out?" Peter asked shocked.

"Yeah, I lived at my Aunt's home for the rest of high school." I answered.

"Continue." Peter said.

"During my seventh month of pregnancy I kept getting phone calls from my mom and dad. Telling, no, pleading for me to call them back. But, my ego won and I chose not to. Right after Violet was born, and I mean the day after, I felt guilty for some reason. Like I should have called and told them that their grandchild was born, you know? So I called them back, and the first thing they said when they heard my voice was sorry. I cried. Then they told me they felt guilty for not being there for me so they'd pay for a house when I was ready for one."

"And that is now?"

"Yes." I answered. I looked at the clock. "I have to go to the Dot."

"Me too, wanna ride?" Peter asked.

"Sure." I replied. I went to check on Vi.

"Mommy." She said when I entered. She had successfully put on a pair of jeans and a purple long sleeve shirt.

"Guess what." I said bending down to her eye level. "We get to move into our home today."

"Really?" she asked.

"Uh-huh." I nodded. She squealed in joy. "Come on, let's pack you up."

"Okay." She immediately grabbed her bag and threw clothes and toys into it.

"Let's _go_!" Peter called from downstairs.

"Coming." I said as I grabbed her two bags and my rolling suitcase from Peter's room and walked down the stairs.

"Let me help you." Peter said grabbing both bags from my hands.

"Thank you." I said. "_Vi_!"

"Coming." I heard her answer as she came down the stairs. She came down holding a picture frame.

"What's this?" I asked her. She handed me the frame. The picture was of me, her and Peter on Easter. She found all the eggs in the apartment and began to eat them—so chocolate was covering her face, how could I have not taken that picture? "Honey, this is Peter's picture."

"Oh." She said handing the picture back to Peter.

"Keep it." Peter replied.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." Peter replied walking for the door. I picked up Violet and followed him. When we got outside the car was right there. I put the suitcase and bags in the back, then buckled Violet into her seat. We drove off to the Dot.

"Hey." Spinner said when we walked in.

"Hi Spin." I said. Peter went straight to work. I put Violet down on the ground and scanned the place for Eli.

"They're over there." Spin said pointing to a table where Adam was sitting.

"Thanks." I smiled at him. Vi had already run over to Adam and was hugging him. I walked over to the table. There sat Adam, and Fiona who had been dating for almost eight years now.

"Clare." Fiona smiled as I sat down.

"Hi Fiona." I said.

"That's my seat!" Someone exclaimed from behind us. I turned around.

"Declan?" I stood up.

"Hey Clare." He said giving me a hug. We took our seats, and Violet gave up her seat for Declan. "Violet."

"Hi Declan." Violet said as she climbed onto my lap.

"I didn't know you were in town." I said.

"Well he had to be." Fiona piped in. Stunned I turned back to Declan who just sat there smiling.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked.

"You didn't _tell_ her?" Fiona asked Adam.

"There was _no_ time last night, Fi." Adam replied.

"Tell me what?" I asked confused.

"We're getting married." Fiona giggled.

"Adam! How dare you not tell me!" I exclaimed slapping his arm.

"So are you mad?" He asked.

"Mad? _No_ I'm so happy for you!" I exclaimed.

"Good, because there's one more thing." Fiona said.

"Are you adopting?" I asked.

"_No_! Not yet at least." Fiona said.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"We're going to get married on February thirteenth, and the arrangements have already been made, but there's one important thing missing." Fiona said.

"The cake?" I asked.

"No, that's done." Adam replied.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"Well, we were wondering if Violet would like to be our flower girl, and you would…" Adam trailed off.

"Be my maid of honor!" Fiona quickly finished.

"_Me_?" I asked.

"You _don't_ want to?" she asked almost hurt.

"No, _no_ I'd love to, but why me?" I asked.

"Well, you're Adam's best friend." She replied. "And mine too."

"So will you?" Adam asked.

"Of course." I squealed. Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Eli!" Fiona exclaimed. Apparently Adam had not informed Fiona that Eli was in town.

"Hi Fiona." Eli said pulling over a chair.

"Did Adam tell you the news?" I asked.

"What news?" Eli asked looking to Adam.

"We're engaged." Adam answered.

"Congrats." Eli said.

"Mommy who's this?" Violet whispered to me. She must not remember last night. That's good at least.

"This is Eli." I said.

"You must be Violet, I've heard a lot about you." He smiled.

"Hi." She replied pushing her face into my hair.

I got up with Violet in my arms and walked to the counter. Peter smiled at me.

"Hi, can I have the keys to get our bags out of the car. We're going to go home." I said. Peter handed me the keys and I walked outside. Avoiding Eli. Avoiding him for now. We may have made up last night, but I...I dont know...

**Note For Those Of You Who Made It Through:** Ready for the next chapter? hey...check out my other story Find Me...it's coming to an end...this story however, well, we've only just begun!

xoxoxo Cat


	4. Only With You

**Author's Note:** Hey peoples...I actually _love_ getting reviews, but i haven't been getting a lot for my stories, so that makes me question my writing...so PLEASE review my story!

**Disclamer:** I DONT own Degrassi or it's characters...JUST Violet, and Molly

_Chapter 4: Only With You_

**-Eli's POV-**

"Why did Clare just leave?" I asked the table. They all shrugged. I turned and watched as Clare walked outside to a car. I walked out after her.

"Oh, Eli." She said when she looked up from the trunk of the car.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To bring our things home." She replied.

"Let me drive you." I offered.

"It's close. I think we'll walk." She replied shutting the trunk. She had two bags and a suitcase in hand. Violet came running up to her.

"Are we going home?" the child asked excitedly.

"Yes. Can you run the keys back in to Peter?" Clare asked giving the car keys to her child who ran back into the Dot.

"Clare, I insist. Let me drive you. Morty's parked right around the corner." I said.

"Morty!" she exclaimed with a big grin on her face.

"How can you say no to good old Morty?" I asked her.

"I can't." She handed me her bags. "Let me go and get Vi."

She walked back into the Dot and I walked over to Morty smiling. The bags easily fit in the back, and I pulled up to the front of the Dot, just as they got out. Violet's face seemed to be a mixture of fear and excitement as she got into the car, Clare on the other hand was laughing hysterically.

"This car is so cool!" Violet said as she sat in between Clare and I.

"Glad you like it." I said as I started to drive away.

"Make a right up here." Clare said. "It's the first house on the right."

"Okay." I smirked. Clare looked at me and laughed.

"You still smirk." She commented.

"Only with you." I replied.

**-Clare's POV-**

After a few minutes inside Morty we arrived at my new home. It was a simple two story brick home. Eli grabbed the bags from the back as I opened the door. The living room was painted a baby blue, with grey carpeting and there was a brown loveseat in the center facing the flat screen television, along with a DVD player and a radio. Pictures of me and Violet lined the walls from the day she was born to her sixth birthday. The dining room was attached to it and the dining room had burgundy walls and a wooden floor. In the center of the room was a large mahogany table with six chairs along on wall was a wine cabinet and the bureau where the fancy plates were kept. Then came the kitchen with its pastel yellow walls and white tiled floor, along with all the appliances I'd need, including a small circular table with four chairs. I walked upstairs with Violet trailing behind me, she insisted we go into her room first. Eli was putting her bags down on her twin bed when we entered. She screamed in delight at the black walls with neon paint splatters along it. She jumped right onto her bed. I left the room, and went into my room. It was simple with purple walls and a king size bed with a flat screen television against the wall. Attached to my room was the master bath. The tiles were black, and the walls were a pale green. At the end of the hall was the guest room. Eli walked in to my room, I turned around.

"Hi." I said sitting down on my bed.

"I like your home." He said sitting next to me.

"Thanks." I replied.

"So, I think after the car ride Violet's begun to like me." he said.

"She's not the only one." I said smiling. Eli smirked and leaned in to kiss me.

"Mommy, someone's at the door." Violet yelled. I walked downstairs and found Violet standing at the closed front door, which was ringing.

"Come in." I said. The door opened and in walked Alli, Drew, and their four year old daughter Molly.

"_Eli_?" Alli asked.

"Hi Alli." Eli said.

"Vi, why don't you show Molly your new room." I suggested. The two girls ran up to the bedroom.

"Why is Eli _here_?" Alli asked.

"He's _visiting_." I answered.

"Did you tell him about Violet." She asked.

"Of course." I replied.

Drew and Eli excused themselves and went into the kitchen.

"I don't know about this." Alli said.

"Look, Al I can handle myself." I replied.

"What about _KC_?" she asked.

"Ancient _history_." I shook off that thought.

"Clare it happened a _year _ago!" she exclaimed.

"I know." I reminded her.

"What if he comes back?" she asked.

"He won't." I explained.

"But what if—"

"He _won't_!" I exclaimed.

"Fine." She said dropping the subject.

"Why'd you come?" I asked.

"To see your new home, give you a little company." She smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled and gave her a hug.

"I have news." She said pulling me down onto the couch. I sat next to her.

"Me too." I replied.

"Me first." She said. I agreed. "I'm pregnant!"

"Oh _my _god! Congrats!" I hugged her.

"Your news?" she asked.

"Adam and Fiona are getting married, and she asked me to be maid of honor!" I said.

"That's good." Alli replied. "We'll be going too, because Adam is Drew's brother."

"You want my real news?" I asked.

"_Real _news." She smiled.

"I think I might be getting back together with Eli." I said.

"I don't know." She replied.

"Just be happy for me." I said.

"I _am_. It's just with what happened with KC…" she whispered.

"Nothing will happen."

**Author's Note:** Dun Dun Dun...what happened between Clare and KC...what are your predictions

reviews make me smile! :)

xoxoxo Cat


	5. The Past and Present Meet

**Author's Note: **Hey there people of Earth...or so i assume! teehee! here's the chapter after the one before this one...

**Disclamer:** I DONT own Degrassi or its characters...ALL I own are Trevor, Violet, and Molly...(and seasons 5-9 of Degrassi on DVD)

_Chapter 5: The Past and Present Meet_

The door opened and in walked Jenna and her son Trevor.

"Clare Bear!" Jenna hugged me.

"Hi Jenna." I said.

"Alli." Jenna said sitting down on the couch.

"Trevor, the girls are upstairs in Vi's room." I said. He smiled and ran up the stairs.

"Jenna why are you here?" I asked.

"KC wanted me to tell you something." She announced.

"What!" I asked, taking a step back.

"He says he's _sorry_." She explained.

"_Sorry_? He's sorry! He nearly killed Clare!" Alli practically screamed referred to that night a year ago.

"I don't believe him." I said.

"Clare, I also came to warn you. He's out on parole."

"What?" Alli shrieked. The world went black as I fainted.

_Flashback-Clare's POV_

"_Clare?" KC called out to the empty living room. _

"_Shhh baby. It's a game. The quieter we are the more points we win. Don't make a sound." I whispered into Violet's hair, as I held back tears. KC's footsteps approached the cabinet we were hidden in. I held Violet tighter, and closer to me. He walked away, as Violet let out a small whimper. KC heard and pulled the door off its hinges. _

"_There you are." He said. He was drunk, and I could smell cigarette smoke on him. He's never been like this before. Never coming to attack! _

"_Please, don't do this." I screamed. He pulled me away from Violet. She cried. _

"_Shut up!" he yelled at her, causing her to cry harder. _

"_Vi, _run_. Run and don't look back." I screamed to her. _

_She turned to go, but KC dropped me and grabbed her wrist. He slapped her across the face. She fell to the floor, and I saw blood drip down her face. _

"_Nooooo!" I shrieked. KC turned back to me, and grabbed a knife from the table. He lunged at me, and cut my leg. I yelled in pain. KC walked away smiling. _

_The door swung open and in walked Alli and Adam—we had plans for tonight, ones which were now about to change. _

"_Run!" I told them. _

"_What's going on." They asked in unison. _

_Violet screamed, and cried. Adam rushed to her side, and Alli came to me. _

"_Call the police." I told her. _

_She got up and walked to the phone. KC came back into the room and cut my arm. Adam noticed and tackled him to the ground. Alli came back in. _

"_They'll be here soon." She said. _

_~End of Flashback~_

"Clare." Eli shook me awake.

"What?" I asked.

"You fainted." He said.

"Clare, we _need_ to get you out of town!" Alli said rushing to my side.

"What why?" Eli asked.

"No Al, I can't do that. He'll _still_ find me." I said in a small voice.

"But…what if he tries to hurt you and Vi again!" she asked, tears coming to her eyes.

"_Who_!" Eli screamed.

"_KC_." Alli and I said in unison.

"I sent Jenna and her son home. I also told Drew to take Molly home because I'm spending the night. Oh, I called Adam and he should be here soon. Along with Declan." Alli said.

"Wait, _why's_ KC coming after you?" Eli asked.

"A year ago I got back together with him, and he was verbally abusive. But, never laid a hand on me or Violet. Until this one night he drank too much. He just snapped and attacked me." I stuttered. Tears collected in my eyes. The doorbell rang and Declan and Adam ran in.

"Alli just said to come quickly." Adam said.

"Thank god!" Alli said hugging Adam.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Alli, could you take Eli and go check on Violet." I asked. She and Eli nodded and headed up the stairs.

"What's wrong Clare?" Declan asked. I led them to the couch.

"Do you remember about a year ago when I was in the hospital?" I asked. Adam nodded. Declan just looked confused. "Okay, so a year ago I was dating KC, and he snapped one night. I mean, he'd always had some problems, but none that ever lead him to hurt me. I was cut on my leg and my arm."

"Oh _my_ god!" Declan exclaimed.

"KC was sentenced to ten years for assault." Adam said.

"So why are you telling us this?" Declan asked. Adam's jaw dropped.

"_No_!" He said.

"He got parole. Jenna says he's sorry. I don't buy it, and now I'm terrified." I said holding in tears.

"How?" Adam yelled.

"I don't know." I said.

I heard Alli scream.

"No." I whispered to myself as I ran up the stairs. Declan and Adam close behind. I opened the door to Violet's room. Her window was opened and a note was stuck under her pillow. I pushed passed Alli and Eli.

_Clare-_

_Wow! I'm glad you moved…this home suits you more than that old apartment did. It was so easy to find you, after I talked to Jenna. I _am_ sorry for all this trouble, but I need to talk to you…alone. So come to my old group home (please tell me you remember where it is…if you don't just ask Jenna) at four tomorrow. Oh, if anyone else comes…let's just say you won't be celebrating this Christmas. _

_KC _

**Author's Note:** So, whatdya thinking?

xoxoxo Cat


	6. Big Brothers and Big Brother Types

**Author's Note:** Hey there...hope you like it...

**Disclamer:** I DONT own Degrassi or its characters...just...just don't mention it...

_Chapter 6: Big Brothers and Big Brother Types_

I slid to the floor and sobbed.

"Clare!" The four people behind me said.

"He was here." I whispered.

"KC?" Declan asked.

"He…he's got Violet!" I screamed.

"_What_?" Adam exclaimed.

Alli ran to my side and hugged me.

"What else?" Eli asked. I handed him the note. He studied it for a minute then handed it off to Adam who passed it to Declan.

"_What_ are we going to do?" Declan asked.

"I'm going to go." I said.

"_No_!" Eli protested.

"Eli. He _has_ Violet. I can't not go. She's _all_ I have." I broke into tears again.

"Can't we call the _police_? Isn't kidnapping violation of parole? Trespassing charges?" Adam said.

"He still has her." I said.

"We'll stay here tonight. All of us, right guys?" Adam announced. Everyone nodded their heads.

"We _should_ still call the police." Declan said.

"And what can they do? Huh? He has _my_ kid. _My_ baby is probably scared and outraged and frightened to death right now. And what can _I_ do? _Absolutely_ nothing!" I screamed.

_-Eli's POV-_

Clare fell asleep on the floor of Violet's room, and no one had the heart to move her. Alli decided to stay upstairs with Clare so it was just Adam, Declan and I downstairs.

"Fiona's on her way." Adam announced looking up from his phone.

"Okay." I said. How was I supposed to feel? KC kidnapped the girl who was just revealed to me to be my daughter. That stupid, _stupid_ ass!

"How are you feeling Eli?" Adam asked me.

"I don't know…scared I guess." I responded. Declan sat on the couch. To be honest I don't know why he was here. I heard him scoff at my answer. "What's your problem?"

He looked at me, "Oh, maybe it's the fact you're the kids dad and you don't know how to feel!"

"I just met her!" I exclaimed.

"So, I've known her all her life, I know how to feel." He sighed.

"Why are _you_ even here?" I asked.

"Because it's for Clare." He said.

"And?"

"She doesn't deserve this!"

"How would you know?"

"I know her better than you." he shot back at me.

"_Sure_ you do." I sighed.

"I've known her longer than you."

"And what that makes you her go-to guy?" I asked.

"No," he said. "but always being there for her does!"

"What's that _supposed_ to mean?" I asked.

"You left her when she was _pregnant_!" Declan's eyes filled with rage and fire.

"I didn't know she _was_ pregnant!" I replied.

"Both of you shut the fuck up! Clare is upstairs, her innocent amazing kid was taken, and you two are having a _bitching_ match over whose better for her!" Adam screamed.

The door bell rang, and Fiona walked in.

"Where is she?" she asked.

"Upstairs with Alli." Adam responded.

"Thanks for the call." Fiona dropped her bags and ran upstairs to Clare. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Adam answered. "Hold on." He ran up the stairs closing the door behind him, leaving Declan and I to stare at each other.

_-Clare's POV-_

"Clare!" Fiona practically knocked the door down as she ran in.

"Fi!" I gave her a smile and a big hug.

"I can't believe that bastard was here!" Fiona said.

Just then Adam barged in slamming the door shut behind him. "Clare."

I took the phone out of his hand.

"Hello." I said.

"Clare, I was just trying to get a hold of you." Peter said.

"_Peter_, why did you call?" I asked sitting up on the small bed.

"To see how your new home was." He said.

"Peter off the phone when you're working." Spinner yelled in the background.

"Your calling me from the Dot?" I asked.

"Just to see how you and Vi are doing." He said. I started to cry.

"Peter." I said when I stopped.

"What's wrong Clare?" he asked worry dripping from his voice.

"Vi's gone!" I exclaimed.

"Wh—save it me and Spin'll be right there." He said.

"No, you don't—" but he'd already hung up. Adam, Fiona, and Alli looked at me. "Peter and Spinner are coming."

I ran down the stairs with the three of them trailing behind me. Eli and Declan looked up when we came into the room.

"More people?" Eli asked.

"Just Peter and Spin." I said as the bell rang.

"We come baring food!" I heard Peter yell through the door a few minutes later. Adam quickly opened it and grabbed the food.

"Thank god! I'm starving." Adam exclaimed as he went into the kitchen to split up the food.

"What happened?" Spin and Peter asked simultaneously.

"KC came back." I said. Peter hugged me automatically.

"Need me to hurt him?" Peter asked. I laughed a little bit.

"No thanks." I smiled at him.

"How'd you both come?" Alli asked.

"Closed the Dot for tonight. Once Peter said something happened with Clare and Violet nothing else mattered." Spin said giving me a hug.

"Spin!" I exclaimed. "That's so nice of you." Spin, Peter, and Declan had always been there for me like big brothers. Speaking of which…"Alli, where's Sav?"

"Home why?" she asked.

"I don't know. Thinking of big brothers and big brother types." I said. Peter and Spin smiled at me.

"Want him to come over?" she asked.

"No, but call Drew and tell him about it if you want to. He's probably worried." I offered.

She nodded and excused herself to the kitchen as Adam came out with a plate for everyone.

"Dig in!" He announced. We were silent while we ate, and then we went our separate ways for bed. Declan claimed the couch, Adam the recliner. Fiona and Alli slept in the guest room. Peter and Spinner pulled out sleeping bags not wanting to leave either. This left Eli and I to sleep in my room. Eli wrapped his arms around me when he climbed into bed.

"I love you blue eyes." Eli said as I drifted to sleep.

_-KC's POV-_

"Where's my mommy?" Violet demanded.

"She's coming tomorrow!" I screamed at her. She cried and then fell asleep.

_That kid is the most annoying thing in the world_. I thought to myself.

Clare would come tomorrow…alone if she wanted Violet. I wondered if she ever told Eli about the kid. I fell asleep thinking of tomorrow.

**For Those Of You Who Read The Whole Thing:** Congrats...REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE

xoxoxo Cat


	7. Breakfast Decisions

**Author's Note: **Hey Hey there people of Earth...how are you enjoying this fine day? Night? Afternoon? Umm...TIME OF DAY...yeah...let's go with that...haha

**Disclamer:** I DONT own Degrassi or its characters...but i do wish to be on the show one day even though i know THAT will never happen...my acting, like my singing...well...not so good...

_Chapter 7: Breakfast Decisions_

_-Clare's POV- _

When I woke up the sun shone through the blinds. Eli was still asleep, so I decided to go downstairs. Declan and Adam were still asleep. Peter was still in his sleeping bag, but Spin wasn't. I smelt food so I walked to the kitchen where Spinner was cooking.

"What smell's so good?" I asked.

"Pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage." He replied.

"You didn't have to cook." I said.

"And let you people starve?" he asked. He put the food onto plates and then looked at his watch. "Got to go open the Dot. Bye"

"Thanks Spin." I said as he left.

I decided to wake up Fi and Al first. Then Eli. Adam took two pillows to the head. Peter woke up when he smelt the food.

Declan wouldn't wake up.

I walked over to him.

"Declan, wake up. There's food for you." I said in a soothing voice waving the food under his nose.

I put the food down on the coffee table and took a pillow.

I smacked him in the face five times before he woke up.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"Food." I handed him his plate, and sat next to him on the couch. Eli sat next to me. Alli sat in the recliner. Adam and Fiona sat on the other loveseat next to this one. Peter had had to go back to the Dot and work.

"You guys don't have to stay with me today too." I said.

"Yes we _do_." Adam replied.

"But I don't need you guys." I protested.

"All in favor of staying to help Clare get Violet raise your hand." Adam announced with his hand raised.

"Count me in." Eli said, raising his hand.

"Me too." Declan said raising his hand.

"Me three." Fiona replied.

"Don't forget about me!" Alli pilled in.

"_Aww_, guys. I don't know what to say." I replied.

"Thank you gifts are always appreciated." Adam joked.

I took a throw pillow and tossed it at his head.

"How about a _hug_ instead?" I asked walking over to Adam.

"Eh, I guess." Adam replied opening his arms. I gave him a hug and then returned to my seat.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the short chapter...I know how you guys HATE that...I spaced the stuff out wrong...stupid word documents! haha...but get ready for ACTION...and crying...

xoxoxo Cat


	8. Sticks and Stones

**Author's Note:** Here's the chapter...some action...and this is to make up for the short chapter earlier...you're welcome!

**Disclamer:** I dont know why i have to write this evey time if things still havent changed...but since i dont want to get sued here it goes;** I DONT OWN DEGRASSI or its characters...**just the kids

Chapter 8: Sticks and Stones

_-KC's POV-_

"Where is she?" I asked myself. It was three fifty-nine. I sat on the front steps of the group home waiting for her to show up. Violet was inside the group home.

"KC you _don't_ have to do this." I saw Jenna walking up to me.

"Yes I do." I replied.

"No KC you don't. Do you _know_ what you've put Clare through?"

"Of course I do." I replied.

"_Really_? What if I took Trevor away and you didn't know where I was? What if I did that?" she asked.

"You don't know _anything_!" I yelled at her. "Look, get _out_ of here! Clare should be here any second." As if on cue Clare crossed the street walking to me. Jenna disappeared as she walked away.

"Where _is_ she?" Clare seethed.

"Nice to see you too Clare." I replied.

"Where the _hell_ is my daughter?" she screamed.

"She's safe…that's all you need to know." I replied motioning for her to come sit next to me.

She didn't budge.

"Give _me_ my daughter, and then we'll talk." She announced.

"Eh, I _don't_ think that's going to happen." I replied.

"Why not?" she asked.

"How do I know you won't run after you get her back?" I asked.

"And risk her safety? Do you _think_ I'm insane?" Clare exclaimed.

"You've changed a lot in the past year."

_-Clare's POV-_

"Yeah, a near death experience changes a person." I scoffed.

"See, I've changed too." KC replied standing up.

"Yeah, I don't see it. You're still the same _evil_ man you were a year ago." I replied, my eyes locking with his.

"That hurts that you don't see the differences." He said.

"Well, let's see you kidnapped my daughter. You've lost weight—what prison food suck? Want me to continue?" I asked.

I had no idea where this rage came from, but it fed through me like it would never stop.

"Whoa Clare, let's be civil." He said putting his hands up.

"Civil? You want to be _civil_? You have _my_ kid! And you expect me to be all 'KC, boy have you changed. I think you're a real good guy now'? No way! You have my kid. I came here because you told me to. Now I _want_ my kid back!" I declared.

He walked up to me, his face inches from my own. "Don't make me do something we'd both regret Clare."

"Like what?" I asked.

I fell to the ground.

My face sore from the slap KC had just given me.

I stood back up.

"_See_, now let's be calm." He replied.

"I'm getting my kid and leaving." I replied pushing past him.

"Oh no you're not!" He grabbed my wrist and slapped my face again. Harder. I fell to the floor.

"Or what? You'll slap me again? Real mature KC, real _mature_." I exclaimed still on the ground.

I could feel the blood dripping down my left cheek. He threw his hand up, about to slap me again.

"_Don't_ do it KC." Someone yelled for him to stop.

"Jenna, I said you _should_ leave!" he replied turning around. I stood up and saw Jenna walk over to KC. He looked at her.

"And I said you shouldn't have done this!" she screamed.

"You're the one who told me where she lived!" he shot right back at her.

"Because I thought you wanted to _talk_ to her! Not _kidnap_ her kid!" she yelled.

"I do want to talk to her, hence the kidnapping of her kid!" he said.

"No KC. You could have waltzed up to her door and asked to talk, granted she may have refused since you practically _killed_ her last year, but that's what you should have done!" Jenna yelled. I walked up the steps to the group home. KC turned his head as I started to turn the knob.

"Where do you think you're going?" he screamed at me grabbing my wrist again. He raised his hand to hit me.

Jenna smacked him across the face. He let go of me and moved to her.

He slapped her face, and she fell to the ground.

"Go." Jenna mouthed to me.

I nodded a thank you and ran inside to get Violet.

**Author's Note:** Ready for this? The next few chapters deal with KC and Clare...YAY

xoxoxo Cat


	9. Don't Do Something You'll Regret!

**Author's Note:** Here's the chapter...some action...and this is to make up for the short chapter earlier...you're welcome!

**Disclamer:** I dont know why i have to write this evey time if things still havent changed...but since i dont want to get sued here it goes;** I DONT OWN DEGRASSI or its characters...**just the kids

_Chapter 9: Don't Do Something You'll Regret!_

_-KC's POV-_

"What the _hell_ did you do that for?" I screamed at Jenna.

"To distract you." Jenna replied.

"What?" I asked.

"I did that so Clare could run to get Violet." She replied standing back up.

"Why, I thought you loved me again?" I asked.

"How could I love you? You're a _heartless_ monster!" she exclaimed.

I raised my hand to slap her again.

"Don't _touch_ her!" Clare yelled from behind me.

I turned around to see Clare with Violet.

"I see you found that kid." I said.

"Violet! Her name is Violet! Can you ever know her name?"

"No!"

"How'd you find her?" I ask

"Not too difficult." She replied.

I turned back to Jenna.

Clare whispered something to her kid, and the kid ran across the street, disappearing behind a building.

_-Clare's POV-_

"Vi, go across the street. Uncle Adam will be there. Tell him to come with Eli, and Declan. You'll stay with Aunt Alli and Fiona." I whispered to Violet.

She nodded her head and dashed across the street.

"KC don't do something you'd regret." I screamed.

"Like _what_? Hurt you and Jenna…_sure_ I'd regret that!" he laughed. I went to Jenna's side and helped her stand up. Jenna seemed so helpless, her eyes even showed it.

"KC you won't want to do that!" I exclaimed.

"Why the _hell_ not?" he asked as his hand struck my face and then Jenna

**Note for those who read this:** I love you guys...and i love reviews...thanks!

xoxoxo Cat


	10. Final Fights

**Author's Note:** Hey there guys...here's the finasl chapter...ENJOY!

**Disclamer:** I STILL don't own Degrassi or it's characters...hmpf

_Chapter10: Final Fight_

_-Adam's POV-_

"Uncle Adam, Uncle Adam!" Violet chanted as she ran up to me.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"KC, my mom, Jenna!" she said. I turned to Eli and Declan.

"_Stay_ with Fiona and Alli." I told Violet as Eli, Declan and I went to walk across the street.

"KC you won't want to do that!" Clare exclaimed. She was holding onto Jenna. She noticed me out of the corner of her eye, and a glimmer of hope twinkled.

"Why the _hell_ not?" KC asked as he slapped Clare and Jenna across the face.

"Hey, don't do that!" Eli screamed running up to KC. KC turned around saw the three of us walking over to him.

"What are you gonna do?" KC asked him.

"How about this?" Eli asked punching KC in the face.

"Declan help Jenna up." Declan nodded and picked Jenna up. I grabbed Clare.

"Thank you!" She smiled. The four of us left Eli and KC to fight it out.

_-Eli's POV-_

"How about this?" I asked KC as I punched him in the face. Adam and Declan whispered to each other and grabbed Clare and Jenna, dashing out of there. KC stumbled backwards putting his hand to his face. His eyes locked with mine.

"She told you." he smiled. "I _never_ thought she would."

"So what if she did? What's that got to do with you?" I asked.

"Maybe nothing," KC punched me in the jaw. "or maybe something."

I stood up and lunged myself at him. We fell to the ground and then we started punching each other.

_-Clare's POV-_

Adam and Declan brought me and Jenna to the others.

"_Mommy_!" Violet screamed as she ran to me. She hugged me tighter than ever before. I kissed her cheek.

"Thank _god_ you're alright!" I said. I held her in my arms and stood up. "Thank you Jenna!"

"You'd have done the same for me." She smiled standing up.

"How can I ever thank you?" I asked.

"Will someone tell me what _happened_!" Alli asked.

"Jenna…she _saved_ me." I said.

"Jenna, _boy-friend stealer_, _saved_ you?" Alli asked.

"_Former_ boy-friend stealer." Jenna corrected.

She giggled and pulled me and Alli into a group hug.

"Thank you for saving my mommy!" Violet said giving Jenna a hug.

"No problem sweetie." Jenna replied.

"Oh, _god_! What about Eli?" I asked remembering he was still back with KC.

"Adam called the police." Declan said.

Just then police cars rushed to us, along with an ambulance.

The ambulance driver ushered Jenna and I into the back so we could be looked at.

When we got out I saw KC being hand cuffed and placed in the back of a police car.

"_Eli_!" I exclaimed rushing over to Eli who was limping over to everyone.

"Easy there blue eyes." Eli said smirking.

I helped him over to the ambulance.

**Author's Note:** So?

oh...I wrote an epilogue so...review and you'll see what happens a year from now! teehee

xoxoxo Cat


	11. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** Hey there guys...EPILOGUE TIME! If you want a sequel tell me...

**Disclamer:** I STILL don't own Degrassi or it's characters...hmpf

CHAPTER 11: EPILOGUE

~~~~~~~~~~~Christmas Day One year later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mommy!" Violet ran into my room. She jumped onto her bed.

"Happy birthday!" I said hugging her. She lied down on the bed and curled up next to me.

"I don't feel older." She stated. I put my arms around her and smiled.

"It takes a while for the feeling to kick in." I explained.

"So by tonight?" she asked.

"By tonight." I answered. I heard the doorbell ring. "Why don't you see who that is." I told Violet.

"Okay." She said racing out of the room. I slid out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror. I was in shorts and a tank-top. I felt my leg, the scar still there. I sighed to myself. _It won't ever happen again._ I walked down the stairs.

"Eli?" I asked.

He stood at the bottom of the stairs in a red shirt and black pants. He held a small box in his hand. I walked to the bottom step. He greeted me with a kiss. I turned around.

In my living room sat Adam next to a Fiona who's holding onto her seven year olds hand, who was seated next to Declan.

Jenna sat next to Alli and Drew.

Peter sat on the floor with Darcy, who had come home last year and was now dating Peter—again.

In the center of the floor were Molly and Trevor.

Violet stood next to Eli.

"Clare Edwards, this past year with you was the best of my life. I've re-entered your life and this time I don't plan on exiting it." He said as he got down on one knee. "Would you, _please_, marry me blue eyes?"

I gasped.

"Yes!" I said. He placed the ring on my finger and kissed me. Violet hugged our legs. The room around us clapped and shouted congratulations.

**Author's Note:** So?

do you want a sequel?

xoxoxo Cat


End file.
